Someone to Believe
by Final Hedgehog Kingdom
Summary: How did Sonic learn to trust Tails to the death? What is Eggman's past like and what are his motives? And what about Sonic's past? How did Tails learn to fly? This is a brotherly Sonic/Tails story with very cool theories about the characters secrets.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic- characters.

A/N: The flashback piece(s) included in this story are my own theories. In case you get inspired, you can use the same ideas in your stories with my permission. If you find plot-holes, don't be afraid to point them out. There might be references to "Tails No Tail", but you don't need to know the story to start this one.

* * *

_**Someone to Believe**_

The twin-tailed fox ran through the moist forest, bearing the undermining heat and his own breathtaking running speed. He avoided every single one of those robots, floating with their jetpacks and armed with assault rifles. He maintained his speed despite he had to destroy few of his opponents that blocked his way, because he was in great hurry to find someone he considered as his brother, but who had not yet recognized him.

Sonic the Hedgehog had saved the yellow fox's life few months ago from these very same type of robots that had surrounded him. Miles Prower found no other way to thank his savior than helping him on his endless fight against the evil master mind genius, Dr. Eggman. Sadly, the blue hedgehog appeared in such a way that he didn't want any help, thinking that the fox would only be on his way. Now, the fox wanted to prove himself a worthy sidekick, so he decided keep on following the blue blur until he would finally recognize him.

That was the reason why Tails was so relentless until he found the spiky hero in Eggman's base. There he was fighting against the machinery of the mad scientist, whose motives Tails had never really got to know. Why would someone so intelligent waste all his potential just to create destructive weapons to rule the world instead of something that would help everyone? Who would choose to be hated rather than loved?

* * *

The battle was over within minutes. As always, Sonic carried Tails away just before the base exploded in flames, and the Doctor floated away on his mini-carrier cursing his defeat.

"You shouldn't come to this kind of places, Tails," the blue hedgehog rebuked the fox while putting him down from his arms. 'Tails' was the name he had given Miles for his twin-tails. The fox liked the new name so much that he wanted to hold onto it, and actually change his name to 'Tails'. Maybe it was because of his blind admiration for the blue hero.

"But I want to help you," Tails insisted. Sonic sighed. He didn't want to bring malaise to the benign fellow, but thought that it'd be better to fight by himself. This stipulated for gentle refusal, which had to be persuasive, but not too harsh.

"Listen, kid. I know you want to thank me for saving your life, but I do that kind of stuff every day, and I think I work better alone." With that he went away in sonic-speed, leaving Tails there alone, couching in the dust. He was not mad at the hedgehog; just disappointed he had not succeed this time either. Those words, in a way, nullified all the effort he had done so far just to get to be someone that the hero could trust.

* * *

Constant failing to prove himself did not bring down the resolute yet young fox. The next time there was trouble as Eggman had once again attacked a town, Tails was there right away, not much later than Sonic himself had appeared. This time their nemesis had built up an enormous, fifteen meters tall combination of airship and robot, which bombed the city and sent smaller robots at the same time from its hollow inside. Not only that, but the giant also destroyed buildings by gesticulating its arms through their walls and roofs. The whole city was in conflagration and people were running around in panic.

Tails had built a biplane called "Tornado", which he had specifically designed for air battles. It was useful in cases like this. The fox hopped on the cockpit, started the engines, and flew next to the blue blur, who was hopelessly fighting against the endless ground troops of robots.

"Hop aboard! I'll fly us inside the Mother Ship. If we destroy it, all the underlings will be gone as well."

"How do you know?" Sonic yelled, incredulously over the roars of gunshots and fire truck sirens.

"Trust me with this!" The fox replied. The hedgehog could see the reliability in the fox's eyes, so he nodded and jumped onto the upper left wing of the plane. He had to give the relentless kid a chance, so maybe it would get him off his back finally. Tails flew them up high, towards the huge ship right above them. Sonic immediately noticed how skilfully the yellow fox controlled the plane. They shot down a few enemies, and avoided the rest with impressive dodge-spins and deceptions. The blue hero really needed to hold on with all his might.

* * *

The duo landed safely inside the hollow ship, and hurried for the engine room. It was not too exacting to speed throughout the empty, gray halways, but they had to hurry for they were short in time. Abruptly, a unit of robots emerged from seemingly nowhere, blocking the way. Doctor Eggman had been prudent enough to make sure that the ship was guarded from the inside as well.

"Let me handle them," Sonic said calmly, and destroyed the whole metallic group with few homing attacks, enjoying every pathetic move that his opponents tried to make to stop him. They were all destroyed within seconds. The blue one took his ally from the hand and led them forwards. At last they found the engine room. Unfortunately it was behind an impermeable laser wall.

"Dang! Even my spin attack won't get through this one," Sonic cursed, starting to get morose for constant impeding of their progress. Luckily this time Tails had the solution:

"I think I can cut out the electricity, and it'll disable that wall," he said, and walked to the hidden board, where he found the circuit breaker and switched it off. The whole ship became now entirely dark, and the red wall was gone, allowing the duo to get into the engine room, where Sonic would finish it with his trademark spin attack.

Surprisingly the hedgehog and the fox found a monitor with the nefarious Eggman grinning on the screen instead of an engine to destroy. The evil genius had seemingly created a trap for them.

"Hoo hoo hoo!" he laughed his ludicrous evil laugh that someone who didn't know him, would interpret as comical laugh of an insane granpa. However, Sonic knew that fat scientist a little too well, so he didn't feel like laughing along with his worst enemy. Especially since the laugh was so sinister and sardonic. This couldn't mean anything good.

The countdown started on the screen; it was a bomb, and the two would only have ten seconds to get out of there! Beneath the numbers there were words "Goodbye forever, hedgehog!" standing confidently. There was no time to think. Tails grabbed frozen Sonic's hand, and now it was he who led the blue blur. It would take too long to get back to the Tornado, so he jumped out of the window just as the ship exploded.

He closed his eyes and waited for himself to hit the ground, breaking all his bones and dying slowly. The fall did not occur for a long time. Too long. It didn't occur at all! The fox opened his eyes, and saw that he was floating in the air, Sonic hanging onto his arm beneath him. Tails looked up and saw that it was his two tails that had saved him. They spun like propeller of a helicopter, keeping him and Sonic in the same altitude for long time.

"I didn't know you could fly, Tails," Sonic said still stupefied by the amazing way he had been saved. How ironic it was! He, who had tried to get rid of that servile fox at first, had been saved by the same guy in the end.

"I didn't know either," Tails smiled happily, though he was still very shocked about the explosion. The fur of both animals had turned partially black after the explosion and their ears were hurting for the insanely loud boom. They landed to the forest next to the city.

* * *

The sky was pitch black, and the only light was coming from the burning city in the distance. They were sitting on the wet grass, resting after a long fight. They smelled like smoke, and their gloves and shoes were full of holes like a cheese. People had been evaquated from the city, and fire trucks were estinguishing the flames. The voice of the sirens carried all the way to where Sonic and Tails were.

"For how long have you been doing this?" the fox asked all of a sudden.

"Doing what?"

"Fighting against each other. You and Eggman," Tails said. He had always wondered about it, but never before had a chance to ask about it. In fact this was the first time that he was actually talking with the hero face-to-face. Last times the fox had been too shameful to look at him in the eyes, or he had been just carried out of danger before he could start a conversation.

"For as long as I can remember," Sonic replied. "It's a cool story. Listen…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It all started when Doctor Ivo Robotnik was still sane. He performed many experiments and tried to create inventions that would help people's lives. For his experiments, the doctor used animals to test if they worked, Sonic being one of those animals. Back then, the blue hedgehog had no supersonic speed, but he had his sense of justice. He felt that it was wrong to trap animals just to use them as guinea-pigs in some experiments instead of letting them live freely like they were born to._

_Then one day, Doctor Robotnik had created a machine that would make living things move really fast. He tested the speed-ray on one of the hedgehogs, Sonic. It really worked, but Sonic decided to use his speed to blow up the whole laboratory and to release all other animals. That's what he did. He destroyed all non-living things in the laboratory.  
_

_The Doctor had lost everything: his lab, his equipment, his guinea-pigs, and his fame, since there came a rumor that he had blown up his experiments once again, and that he was merely a crazy scientist. All this was because of that one hedgehog. The doctor swore he would avenge._

_From that day on, Dr. Robotnik, who became known as Dr. Eggman (which was originally an insulting nickname Sonic had came up for the doctor's shape) started trying to catch Sonic to have his revenge. However, as the doctor noticed that the blue blur enjoyed helping people, he decided to create destruction to do the exact opposite as his adversary, knowing that wherever there was peril, it would draw Sonic there._

_The fights became very frequent, but Sonic always managed to defeat the doctor, causing him to become utterly obsessed to defeat that annoying and cocky creature whom everybody else loved so much._

_(end of flashback)_

_

* * *

_

"That explains a lot," Tails said. "You both have your motives. You help people, because you feel like you need to, because of your extraordinary speed. And _he_ wants to cause terror among people, because he knows that they're your weakness."

"Precisely," Sonic replied and got up. He seemed to be ready to leave for a new adventure.

"Goodbye, Sonic," the fox waved sorrowfully, but the hedgehog turned around with a grin:

"Goodbye? You're coming with me, friend."

"What?"

"I've learned to trust you, buddy. And you really seem like useful sidekick. It doesn't happen every day that I find a friend who flies _and_ keeps up with my speed. So, you're welcome to join me if you want."

"Of course I do!" Tails exclaimed.

* * *

From that day on, Sonic and Tails have always fought Eggman together and Sonic learned to trust his friend to death.


End file.
